McQueen's outburst at Cruz/Cruz reveals her past and leaves our heroes ("The Car I Want to Be")/Ryan and the others all get furious at McQueen, turn against him, and leave him
This is McQueen's outburst at Cruz, Cruz reveals her past and leaves our heroes (The Car I Want To Be) and Ryand the others get furious at McQueen, turn against him and leave him goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 3. (Later, Mack drives along) Odette: So, Sci-Ryan. Will McQueen beat Jackson Storm eventually? Sci-Ryan: Sure. I guess Megatron is dead like a door nail. Megatron: I heard that! screams then puts his ear on a wall to hear Cruz talking to Lightning on the other side Cruz Ramirez: So, trophy's kinda nice. Don't you think? (Lightning just stares) Cruz Ramirez: I mean, I know you got a million of them, so you would know. (Lightning continues staring) Cruz Ramirez: I still can't believe I won. It's pretty shiny. I have never seen one up close. They must've spent a lot of money on it. I mean, I think it's real money. Lightning McQueen: Stop. Just stop, okay, Cruz? You don't even know. You don't even have one clue. Cruz Ramirez: Hey! I was just trying to... (Sci-Ryan continues listening as McQueen cuts her off) Lightning McQueen: (on the other side) You know what happens if I lose this race. Every mile of this trip was to get me faster than Jackson Storm. FASTER. I start off getting nowhere for a week on a simulator, I lose a whole day with you on Fireball Beach, and then I waste tonight in the crosshairs of Miss Fritter. I'm stuck in the same speed I was a month ago! I can't get any faster cause I'm too busy taking care of my trainer! This is my last chance, Cruz. LAST! Final! Finito! If I lose, I never get to do this again. If you were a racer, you'd know what I'm talking about but you're not, so you don't! (kicks the wall and accidentally knocks Cruz's trophy over, breaking it) Rarity: (gasps) You don't mean that! Sci-Ryan: Primus! That was mean. Bertram T. Monkey: Tell me about it. If I was Sunset's bodyguard, I can wind up the clock. (On the other side, Cruz frowns) Cruz Ramirez: Mack! Pull over! Mack: What? Now? Cruz Ramirez: Now! (She opens the door of Mack's trailer, causing it to create sparks on the road) Crash Bandicoot: Mack, do what Cruz says. Mack: Ok, Crash. (He pulls over and Cruz backs out of the trailer) Cruz Ramirez: Ask me if I dreamed of being a trainer, Mr McQueen, go ahead! Ask me if I got up, in the dark, to run laps before school every day! Ask me if I saved every penny to buy a ticket to the races when they came to town. Ask me if I did that so that I could be a trainer someday. Ask me. Lightning McQueen: Did you... gasps and sees a vision of Ryan shouting at Sci-Twi Ryan F-Freeman: Is there anything you do know? Like how to get our magic back? Or how to fix the portal to Equestria?! Sci-Twi: Equestria? Ryan F-Freeman: You're supposed to be smart. And didn't you think about not messing with things that you don't understand? closes Sci-Twi's amulet and the portals close Sci-Twi: But I wanna understand. Ryan F-Freeman: But you don't! Even worse, you have put the lives my friends and Sunset's friends in danger! Cody Fairbrother: Oh. air quotes Spoiler alert. Sci-Twi: breaking down I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. away sobbing Sci-Ryan: Twilight! Wait for me! Spike the Dog: Twilight! Wait! frowns Ryan F-Freeman: GRRRRR!!!! Sunset Shimmer: Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: What? Sunset Shimmer: You don't know how heartbroken Thomas will be when he hears about what you did. Ryan F-Freeman: on realizing What have I done? What did I become? reality, Ryan is mumbles some worlds like "understand" and "don't" Sci-Ryan: Ryan? You ok? What is up with him? slaps Ryan to snap him out of his vision trance Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch. Thanks, Crash. I needed that. Crash points to Cruz Cruz Ramirez: NO! I wanted to become a racer forever! Because of you! I used to watch you on TV, flying through the air. You seemed so... fearless. Dream small, Cruz. That’s what my family used to say. Dream small, or not at all. They were just trying to protect me. But I was the fastest kid in town, and I was gonna prove them wrong. Rarity: What happened, darling? Cruz Ramirez: When I got to my first race, I figured it out. Applejack: What, sugarcube? Cruz Ramirez: That I didn’t belong. The other racers looked nothing like me, they… they were bigger, and stronger and so… confident. And when they started their engines, that was it. I knew I’d never be a racer. I just left. It was my one shot, and I didn't take it. Thomas: Oh, you poor thing. song the Car I want to be starts playing Cruz Ramirez: If you think I am a trainer~ Then why do I feel so rough~ I'm as strong as a stone~ Cruz sings, flashbacks from her past play Cruz Ramirez: Even that's not enough~ There's something jagged in me~ And I've made such mistakes~ You thought training you was a waste~ Now I feel I could break~ Would you believe~ That I've always wished I could be someone else?~ Yet I can't see~ What I need to do to be the car I want to be~ I've been told my whole life what to do, what to say~ No one showed me that~ There might be some better way~ And now I feel like I'm lost~ I don't know what to do~ The ground is sinking away~ I'm about to fall through~ Would you believe that I've always wished I could be someone else?~ Yet I can't see~ What I need to do to be the car I want to be~ To be the car I want to be~ looks down while Lightning looks extremely remorseful Cruz Ramirez: Yeah, so, I'm gonna head back to the training center. I think we both know it's for the best. (turns to him) But can I ask you something? What was it like for you? When you showed up to your first race. How did you know you could do it? Lightning McQueen: I don't know. I guess I just never thought that I couldn't. Cruz Ramirez: I wish I knew what that felt like. Good luck, Mr. McQueen. (to Team Freeman) And it was nice to meet you all. Makes me happy knowing Mr. McQueen has such good friends. (drives away) Lightning McQueen: Cruz. Cruz, wait. (But Cruz has already disappeared) Lightning McQueen: (sighs) Ryan F-Freeman: This is all your fault, Lightning! Lightning McQueen: My... My fault? Sunset Shimmer: Yes, your fault! Percy: Yeah, Lightning, you really hurt her feelings. Why don’t you go break one of your trophies and see how you feel about it? Cruz was trying to help you. Lightning McQueen: B-But. I didn't mean't to do. I just... Thomas: No buts. You've really done it this time. Sunset Shimmer: Now we regret even becoming your teachers. Lightning McQueen: But guys. I only yelled at her because I wasn't getting any closer to becoming faster that Jackson Storm because I was so busy taking care of her. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, didn't we already teach you that friendship is much more important than racing and winning a race. Yeah, it seems all you care about beating Jackson Storm. Lightning McQueen: Don't you remember? You lashed out at Mater back at Tokyo, but this is far more worse! - - - - - - Shining Armor: And if I were you, McQueen, I wouldn't show up to the Florida 500 at all. - - - - - - Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts